Caught In the Dark
by tte
Summary: Tristan gets an unexpected suprise when scouting. GalahadTristan fluff.


**Title: Caught in the Dark**

**Movie**: King Arthur

**Genre:** General

**Characters**: Tristan & Galahad

**Plot**: Tristan has some unexpected company whilst scouting. Short fluff involving Galahad & Tristan.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it? gahh it's too depressing.

Thump. The blade hit the centre of the board with deadly accuracy, Tristan sighed boredly and drained his pint of ale, looking around the tavern his saw many of his fellow knights drinking and laughing, or in Lancelot's case wooing as many wenches & barmaids as he could onto his lap, Tristan smirked to himself, although if you were beside him you would not be able to tell, for the Scouts face did never betray his feelings.

As was his way, the other Knights had grown used to this permanent brooding state, and accepted it. The silent Scout was known for stalking around in the shadows, unnoticed. The man was a hermit of his own mind; always removed from what the other Knights were doing, sitting apart from them, observing quietly. Although seemingly aloof & uncaring, the other knights had come to a mutual agreement that there was a heart somewhere under Tristan's mental armour & hostilities, he just hid it, very well..

Tristan sighed again and was about to retrieve his dagger when a bold young wench flung herself onto his lap, she giggled at his somber expression and began tracing his tattoo's with a delicate finger.

"I see you look bored Knight, why don't you come back to my room with me? I'm sure I could make you smile.." she offered, smiling up at Tristan with seductive eyes. Tristan glanced at her once without interest before standing up abruptly sending the wench flying off his lap, he then stalked over to the target board and wrenched out his dagger before sullenly walking off, disappearing into the shadows.

The young wench was left huffing at the knight's rudeness before being called over to Lancelot's lap

Outside the wall

A shadow stirred in the dark, Tristan stilled immediately hoping he hadn't yet been seen, inwardly he cursed his carelessness and lack of concentration of the forest. He'd been distracted by thoughts of old Samatia, wondering dully if it had changed in his 15 year absence. He scanned the forest with sharp dark eyes, Tristan prided himself on spotting his enemy well before any other Scout, he had learned from experience and his mistakes early on; if your enemy spy's you first they have the chance to alert their armies, and that more often than not, will be your downfall.

Shifting his weight silently, Tristan reached back to his quiver, pulling out a single arrow and aligning it in his Samation bow. The silent scout warily squinted through the bushes hoping to spot what had made the noise.

He stopped, standing eerily still as the rustle came again, directly in front of him, Tristan's muscular arms tightened to pull the bow taught. He waited quietly for a moment before advancing slowly, highly tuned ears straining for any clue.

Suddenly the bushes came to life with movement and a figure burst forth from them, Tristan stepped back in shock and let the arrow fly, his bewilderment making said arrow fly off course. A loud bellow of pain issued forth from the figure along with a series of colourful Samation curses, Tristan frowned for a moment finding the voice familiar

"OW! Tristan you shot me!" the voice accused, The dark Scouts taught face broke into a viewable smirk as the youngest, curly haired Knight stumbled forward scowling deeply, supporting an arrow wound to the thigh.

"Galahad! Why did you follow me?" Tristan asked bluntly, eyeing his brother-in-arms with suspicion. The younger Knight grinned innocently at his brother

"..I- well I-.. I just thought you might want some company..." Galahad stuttered truthfully, blushing some. Tristan regarded the 'pup' with dark calculating eyes, his mind whirling at this new revelation. The pup just wondered if he wanted company? What was wrong with him! Tristan had been ice cold for 15 years, shunning away any sign of affection thrown his way by anyone! Especially his fellow Knights, that they had accepted, hadn't they?

Tristan growled at Galahad, grabbing him by the scruff of his tunic and dragging him back to the fort. Taken aback Galahad yelped in pain reminding Tristan of his arrow wound, The stoic scout stopped abruptly and turned to see Galahad's reproachful face gazing back up at him, the 'pup' wrenched his tunic out of Tristan grip and began loping off into the darkness, back to Hadrian's wall, forcibly ignoring the arrow wound to his thigh

"If you didn't want company you could have just said" came the youngest Knights dejected voice as he disappeared further into the dark, his voice clearly showing disappointment. Tristan growled in frustration and hurried after Galahad pulling around in front of him and staring the youngest knight straight in the eye with a piecing glare, Galahad refused to meet the scouts gaze and instead watched the trees.

"Listen-' Tristan began abruptly taking Galahad in surprise "-If I had of wanted company I would have asked for it, years ago! Why are you so ignorant?!" he sneered icily, Galahad looked up into the scouts eyes and saw them swimming with such intensity he had to look away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." he found himself saying meekly, Tristan snorted at this and released the boy, he stood motionless for a moment about to stalk off into the darkness once again, when he noticed the boy swaying slightly.

Tristan sighed in resignation before placing strong arm around Galahads shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the youngest knight asked, terror showing in his voice,

"Your leg won't support you much longer, unless you would like to crawl back to Hadrian's Wall lean on me, now" he ordered gruffly. Galahad was stunned by the knight's consideration, wondering why he cared, but a sharp pain in his leg made him comply quickly.

Wrapping his own arm around the scout's slender shoulders and leaning on him as much as he dared Galahad made ready to go back to the fort.

"Ready" Tristan asked his voice showing a hint of concern, then, not waiting for an answer the scout began to walk, Galahad bit back the pain as he was forced to move again.

"Tristan?" the 'pup' asked looking over to the stoic man, Tristan jerked his head in response looking at the young knight,

"Thank-you" he said sincerely, it was that moment that Galahad would swear in the taverns for years to come when discussing the indifferent scout that he saw a flicker in those dark eyes, a flicker that proved that maybe after all there was a soul beneath the skin.

End.


End file.
